This proposal requests funds to support an international symposium on ?Genetic and Animal Models of Ion Channel Function in Physiology and Disease,? the 70th Annual Symposium of the Society of General Physiologists (SGP). The meeting will be held on September 7 ? 11, 2016, at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, MA. The SGP annual symposium has an established reputation as the leading meeting for physiologists, cell biologists, and biophysicists spanning across all career stages and professional arenas. Each year the meeting topic is unique, chosen to highlight emerging topics of interest. The 2016 conference will bring together 150 ? 200 scientists and trainees who use genetic manipulation to elucidate the molecular, cellular, and integrated physiology of ion channels in innovative animal models. This is an exciting time in the field, as researchers combine structural information, cellular imaging, and electrophysiology with genome, transcriptome, and transgenic technologies to uncover the fundamental ion channel-based processes that govern physiology and pathophysiology. A core theme for this meeting is the focus on new directions in ion channel physiology stemming from combining human genetics, genome engineering, imaging, and stem cells. Dr. Jeff Noebels from Baylor University will deliver the Society?s ?Friends of Physiology? keynote lecture, highlighting the future of interplay between genetics and animal models in investigating the mechanisms of human disease. SGP symposia are large enough to provide detailed and in depth analyses of a focused area of research, while being small enough to maximize individual discussions and foster collaborative interactions between students, postdoctoral fellows, new investigators, and established leaders within the field. The Marine Biological Laboratory campus is an idyllic venue that affords participants an intimate environment and ample formal and informal opportunities to share scientific insights. An ambitious program has been developed for this meeting, organized by recognized leaders in ion channel physiology and transgenics, Drs. Andrea Meredith (University of Maryland) and Mark Nelson (University of Vermont). The symposium will focus on five central themes: (1) Innovative animal models of human channelopathies, (2) Identification of novel physiological roles for ion channels using animal models, (3) Alterations in ion channel function in established disease models, (4) Use of induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC) and patient-derived stem cell models, and (5) Imaging physiological function and excitability in animal models. These topics represent an integration of ion channel physiology from molecular to whole organism levels with a special emphasis on human disease- associated mutations. The Society of General Physiologists provides excellent administrative support to ensure the success of the meeting. The overarching goal of the meeting is to inspire young investigators and to communicate new and significant ideas essential to the advancement of human health and treatment of disease.